


Beginning of the Best

by staygaytabulous



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bacon Trohman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn't change a thing.</p><p>This- this thing? Yeah, this thing you're about to read? Well, I don't actually own anybody in it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extended Version

If Patrick knew what he was getting himself into fourteen years ago, he's not sure he would have said yes. Touring in a dirty, cramped van with three other full grown (short and tattooed, but full grown) men isn't exactly ideal.

Pete is messy, clumsy, cocky, and could survive off of his love for touch. Patrick's spent many nights suffocating and sweltering with Pete's limbs wrapped around him and a slightly sore throat from whispering his own words back to the lyricist to help lull him into a peaceful sleep. Then Pete would wake up and drape himself over any moving being (normally Joe, who mostly followed him around like a lost puppy), being kind of an asshole to anyone who deserved it. After he'd settle down in the back corner that wasn't filled with instrument pieces and filthy clothes and drink his coffee with his notebook and pen in his lap, doing what he does best- translating his chaotic brain and feelings into words that Patrick can later on rearrange into actual songs.

Andy is vegan and straightedge (which, by the way, if you didn't know, vegan food is expensive, and the four of us are all broke, hence the tiny-ass van that has rotten food containers under the seat from all our mothers). Him and Patrick had only just met a few weeks back. He's been a pretty cool dude this far into their short tour, though. Him and Patrick take turns rambling on about what it's like to be vegan (well, an on-again/off-again vegetarian in Patrick's case), or different preferences about drums, or their favorite singers. Sometimes Andy will accidentally wake him up at god-knows o'clock when he's getting out of the van to go for his daily morning jog to the nearest gym. Patrick still has no clue how he gets up so early. Probably has something to do with the fact that Andy doesn't stay up 'til two a.m. like the rest of them.

Then there's Joe. Joe's even younger than Patrick, just barely seventeen, has a really annoying dog that barks at the air and for some reason hates Patrick's guts, and is already one of the best guitarists Patrick's ever known, besides his own father. Yeah, he smokes too much in only a week (enough to piss off Andy at least once every few days), complains far too loudly, takes naps throughout the day, and often fiddles around with a bottle of germ-x he carries around with him, but, hey, at least he can get on stage every other night and play like he's the world's favorite guitar-playing prodigy.

Sure, this isn't at all what he bargained for when he struck up a conversation with some kid with short, unnatural blond hair, in a bookstore of all places, about music, but Patrick wouldn't change saying, _"Yeah, I can definitely play guitar, drums, or sing. I can do any of those just as long as I get to help write music,"_ for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just the original version of this - a hundred words, no more, no less (besides the words 'the', 'and', 'a', and 'to') - that I turned in for a grade in my Short Stories class.


	2. Original Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the original version of the last chapter - a hundred words, no more, no less (besides the words 'the', 'and', 'a', and 'to') - that I turned in for a grade in my Short Stories class.

If Patrick knew what he was getting himself into fourteen years ago, he's not sure he would've agreed. Touring in a dirty van with three other (short, tattooed) full grown men isn't ideal.

Pete is messy and craves touch. Patrick's spent many nights suffocating and sweltering with Pete's limbs wrapped around him. Andy gets up at six to exercise, goes to bed fairly early, and is vegan. Vegan food isn't exactly cheep, and we're a broke. Then there's Joe, and Joe, well, he sleeps, eats, smokes, complains, and then rocks his guitar like a god.

Sure this isn't what he bargained for, but Patrick wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
